The Meaning Of A Sign
by xmellyxox
Summary: this is a one shot based on some hand movements Sophie spotted the other day, between Rachel and Kevin..which were totally innocent, until we got hold of them;D hope you like it, please review!ox


**Ok this is a one shot based on Rachel and Kevin, because a) I love them so much and seriously hope they get together b) because Sophie pointed it out to me earlier and we had a squealing attack and c) because they are so cute.**

**The idea came from series 2, episode 4, about 27 minutes in… you will understand when you see it ;D**

**The title was Sophie's idea!:D **

**Hope its ok, It's turned more into a random, messy, babbly story, and doesn't really focus much on the actual hand gestures, but there's only so much you can write about hands;')**

**Please review!**

"And the other thing to say about Nash, of course, is that he's been messing about behind his wife's back"

"With Dylan's mother, is the point"

"How long for?"

"Six months"

"How did he meet her?"

"Online, online dating"

They were sat in the briefing room discussing the missing person case. There was extra tension in the air as Gill and Dave sat opposite each other, glaring. This case was extra strain for everyone, especially when it was someone so young.

Rachel couldn't help herself though. Everyone in the office knew that she and Kevin had their exams at lunchtime today, but she couldn't help wanting to leave earlier. She _wanted_ to be alone with Kevin again. She started signalling across the table to him, subtly to make sure neither Dave nor Gill saw. She mouthed to him and shook her hands, making him look up. He did a double take as he tried to work out what she was doing.

She mouthed something again, and shut her book, glancing at him to make sure he was caught up on the whole thing, and glancing back at the clock. "Ma'am is it alright if Kev and I get off?" she meant it in a completely different way to what everyone else was thinking. "Yes go! Good luck!" her boss replied, just assuming she meant get off to the exam.

She was getting better at these signals, it was becoming something she didn't frequently, regardless of whether Kevin knew the actual meaning of them or not. It made her feel dangerous, like she was on stepping stones, making sure no-one but that one person noticed. She realised it was a big risk, and Kevin didn't ever put two and two together, but she liked it. They liked it.

They made their way out onto the car park, Rachel unsure of what was going to be her next step. "I thought the exam was at 1?" Kevin asked confused, as he unlocked the car. "It's only 11 now, we don't need to set off yet, there won't be that much traffic"

"I know that Kev, I just need to go somewhere beforehand." Rachel stuttered, she had not planned this through. "So why do you need me?" he asked, turning on the engine. "I squared it with the Boss, she thinks we are going to the exam, when we are back later we shall say it ran over. She doesn't need to know it's at 1 and not 12, does she?"

Kevin just shook his head and put his foot down. "So where we off to then?"

"Back home"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, there's just sometime I need to do" again, she meant that in a different way to how it would be interpreted, but she knew Kevin would never work it out.

They pulled up outside Rachel's flat, and she got out the car as Kevin turned off the engine. "Come in if you want, I'll stick the kettle on. We have another hour to kill"

She knew exactly what she wanted.

Yes she was with Sean, but he was just a childhood sweetheart, sometimes you have to let go. Rachel knew she wanted Kevin, and the past couple of times had been fantastic. Whether it was love she felt or something else, she needed him.

"So where's Sean?"

"Work, Dom's probably down the pub" Rachel replied, slowly sliding the lock across the door.

"Oh cool, nice place you've got" Kevin added, unsure of what to say. He knew there was chemistry from the last time, but he felt uncomfortable being in her flat where she had stayed with Sean.

"Thanks."

She stuck the kettle on and put the mugs of tea ready. She smiled at him awkwardly as she tried to think of something "normal" to say to him. Kevin just stood looking at the photos on the wall. He recognised the one of the team from the last Christmas party.

"So…" Kevin began, trying to a bring conversation to life.

"Yeah…"

There was a very long silence, and then Rachel began to laugh. She was terrible in awkward situations.

Rachel took a deep breath and grabbed Kevin, dragging his mouth towards hers. She kissed him gently, but he pulled away quick, turning his head. "No Rachel. You've got Sean. It would be wrong. I am not going to make love to you here, I'm sorry"

"Make love?! What are you a girl?" Rachel replied turning him back around. "It didn't bother you the last time"

"Yeah well that was different, different surrounds, different situation…"

"…same people. Same feelings" Rachel interrupted.

She kissed him again and this time he didn't shake her off. They fell on the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Kevin asked, pulling away again.

"Yes of course I'm bloody sure" Rachel gasped.

XxxXxxX

Rachel looked out of her window as she lay on Kevin's chest. She ran her hands through her hair and sat up, clutching the covers. "Come on, we had better get gone."

She grabbed her clothes and shuffled around the bedroom, looking for her socks.

"Why Rachel?" was all he said, as he slid out of bed himself.

"Exam's in 50 minutes"

"No not that. Why this. Why did you want to do that?" he explained.

"I like you. Is that so bad?" Rachel replied, grabbing her coat.

"You've got Sean though! I don't want to be your 'bit on the side' Rach!" Kevin whined. "And no it's not so bad, but in this situation it is"

"Well fine then. I just like you, in a completely different way to Sean. We've known each other for years, and there's an amazing connection but with you…" she trailed off. This was _not _what she hoped would happen.

Kevin looked into her eyes. Rachel took hold of his hands.

"Look, if you say yes I will end it with Sean, I know it's abrupt but at the moment I feel nothing with him. Would you date me?"

Kevin looked from side to side. "Well if you weren't with Sean then yes…I probably would. But I am not being the reason why you and Sean break up!"

"Look just forget about Sean ok? You know if he hadn't have turned up that day with Nadia, it would've been you who was in my bed that night. I'm not a slag who just sleeps around though. There's only really three men in my life that I care about; Sean _when _we were younger, Nick until he turned out to be a lying twat and you. If Sean loved me like he says he does, then he wouldn't have moved down south and left would he?"

Kevin still looked unsure, but she could see the tears in Rachel's eyes and didn't want to upset her even more. Of course he loved her. He has loved her ever since she walked through those MIT doors, he loved her the first time, he loves her now, he will probably always love her, but he couldn't help but feel bad for Sean.

"So? Would you? If there was no Sean, if on that day I had took _you _out for a drink, if it had have been _you _who came back with me because you had had too much alcohol and needed sleep. If it had have been _you _who joined me in bed that night. Would you have been dating me? No secret signals, no sneaking down to the toilets when the office was quiet?"

Kevin sighed. _Of course. _He just nodded.

He felt her lips on his again, this time there was so much more passion, and a lot less guilt. On both sides.

"Come on, we had better go" Rachel said, reaching for her coat for a second time.

She grabbed Kevin's hand and dragged him out of the flat.

"If I fail this now, because I can't think straight I'll blame you" she hissed, getting into the car.

"If you leave your alcoholic brain behind and take your Sherlock one, you will pass with flying colours" Kevin replied, pulling off her drive.

"Haha thanks…I think. Gosh, this is like the first time you've tried to be nice to me" she joked, punching his shoulder.

"Haha yeah, well don't get too used to it. It's against my oar to be nice to you at work"

"Your oar?" Rachel asked, glancing at him.

"Yes. What about it?"

"I think you mean _oath_ Kev, and you don't have an oath." Rachel giggled.

"Oh well I'm sorry Mrs Pedantic." He replied, as they pulled up outside the building.

They got out the car and Rachel walked over to Kevin and kissed his cheek. "Good luck" she whispered, walking ahead.

Kevin ran after her, barging through the door in front.

"Hey! I thought it was supposed to be ladies first? Oh wait, that applies…continue" Rachel sniggered.

"Oh har-har-har. I'll go and book in" Kevin replied, shuffling towards the front desk.

Rachel picked up her phone as she heard Kevin mutter to the man at the table.

Her mood changed immediately. Her face dropped and she stared past Kevin.

"What?" he replied, seeing Rachel's face drop.

She couldn't get any words out; instead she spun around, trying her hardest not to cry.

Kevin of course followed her, grabbing her wrist. "My…my brothers been in an accident, hes unconscious…I need to go…go now" she babbled, making a run for the door.

"Rach your kidding? What about the exam?"

"I need a taxi" she spluttered, interrupting him.

"iim taking you, come on"

"Kevin."

"Come on! You'd do the same for me!"

"I wouldn't"

She stared at him.

He couldn't work out whether she meant it or she was just saying it to shake him off. He hated seeing her so upset, especially when he couldn't do anything to help her. He ran after her anyway, out onto the car park when she rushed towards the main road, trying to flag down a taxi.

"Kevin stop it! I'm fine! I just need to go and I need to go now!" she cried, tears running down her face.

"Rachel you're not fine, you have tears falling down your face. Let me take you, please" he said, pulling her into his arms. She began to sob louder and just nodded. Kevin rubbed her back as he cradled her. "Come on, everything will be ok, I promise you" he said, kissing her forehead…


End file.
